


Grow Old With Me

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, george lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George and Ringo's love story is a long one. Despite decades of marriages and divorces, successes and illnesses, they still find each other in the end. And one day, they just might be ready to tell the world.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903360
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31
Collections: Starrison Week





	Grow Old With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Starrison Week Day 2: Post-Beatles

Ringo’s heart broke when the Beatles split up, but time had a way of putting it back together. It was a slow process filled with pain, tears, and—yes—more heartbreak, but god, it was worth it in the end.

Splitting with Maureen. Finding Barbara. Getting sober. Leaving Barbara. It was a whirlwind blowing Ringo every which way. But once George divorced Olivia and began calling him every day—sometimes more than once a day—Ringo found the calm at the center of the storm.

The first time George kissed him took him by surprise, but as Ringo sunk into his touch and George pulled his hips closer, he felt like the moment was decades in the making. And in retrospect, it was. George was always there taking black eyes for him, visiting him at the hospital, and decorating his drums with flowers. And Ringo had stayed with George for as many of his cancer treatments as he could, both of them celebrating when he went into remission. Ringo had never loved anyone as much as he loved George, and he was a fool for not seeing it sooner.

In typical George fashion, they chose to keep things private. They knew that someone would inevitably leak the news if they didn’t announce it first, but for now they were content with lying in each other’s arms in George’s garden.

Their one-year anniversary in L.A. turned into a two-year anniversary in Paris, and people quickly became suspicious of the nature of their relationship. Eventually, George snapped and told one pushy journalist, “He’s my new roommate,” with no further explanation. The meme community had a field day with that one.

When it became clear that Ringo and George weren’t going to say more than that, most people stopped pressing the issue. That is, until 2017 when Ringo announced that George would be emerging from the recording studio to play with him on a few of his tour dates. Tickets sold out in hours, and the couple were once again bombarded with questions that they continued to ignore or laugh off.

They were planning on making the big announcement on the last day of the tour, but that first night Ringo spent back on stage with George, with the little smiles George shot in his direction and the weight of one extra ring on his left hand ring finger, Ringo couldn’t wait any longer. He stepped out from behind the drums and made his way to the front of the stage. He tapped George’s forearm and pulled him away from the mic.

“Ritchie?”

“I’m sorry. I love you too much to wait.”

George’s smile shined brighter than the spotlights and flashing cameras combined. He laid a hand on Ringo’s hip. “Then what are you waiting for?”

With one hand on George’s back and the other running through his hair, Ringo finally pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. And the crowd went wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow all my Starrison Week fics ended up pretty short, haha. But this one is my favorite out of the 7 I've written, so I hope some other people enjoy it, too! <3


End file.
